Box Pandora
by Misa-Kun.May.Micha007
Summary: Sasuke seorang Vampire menyadari perasaan cintanya kepada manusia saat manusia itu meninggalkannya, hingga rasa penyesalan tertinggal di benak Sasuke... DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.. NO FLAME


Sex

Darah

Keabadian

Tiga kata yang selalu ada dalam kehidupanku di dunia ini yang tak bisa lepas dari hidupku. Aku selalu terbang ke Konoha untuk melepaskan hasratku dan rasa haus ku pada darah. Tapi bukan aku saja yang menginginkan hal itu, karena masih masih banyak kaumku yang melakukan itu. Aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku, namaku adalah Uchiha Sasuke atau lebih tepatnya seorang pangeran vampire yang tinggal di desa Sunagakure.

Pasti banyak bertanya kenapa tadi aku mengatakan terbang, tentu saja aku pergi mencari mangsa dengan terbang untuk menyebrangi danau. Di hutan Sunagakure sudah tak ada lagi manusia untuk di mangsa, tapi semula ku anggap manusia itu lemah dan pantas saja di mangsa oleh kaum vampire. Sekarang aku menyangkal pendapatku barusan setelah aku bertemu seorang ibu yang mati-matian menyelamatkan seorang anak. Dan saat kusadari aku telah terpikat oleh bocah yang di gendong oleh ibunya tersebut.

**FLASHBACK**

Di dalam hutan Sunagakure yang yang hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan aku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana para kaumku memangsa seorang manusia yang berusaha menyelamatkan keluarga dan dirinya.

Bodoh

Benar-benar manusia bodoh yang terus berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkan istri berserta bayi yang digendong istrinya. Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan diriku sendiri.

Aku hanya diam dan melihat saat para kaum ku memukul pria tersebut serta menancampakn gigi tarinya. Toh aku tidak lapar, cuma ingin nonton gratis saja secara langsung seperti ini. Benar-benar menarik saat pria itu berteriak kesakitan dan suara istrinya teriak-teriak histeris tak jelas.

Hingga salah seorang vampire menawarkanku istri dan bayi tersebut. Tidak ada ruginya kan aku menerimanya, toh kedudukanku jauh lebih tinggi dari mereka.

Saat aku mendekati ibu yang menggendong bayi sudah terpojok tidak bisa lari lagi, aku langsung saja melihat wajah wanita tersebut. Rambut panjang merah yang tergerai dan ada luka memar di tubuhnya, benar-benar kasihan. Saat aku mencoba ingin menyentuhnya suara bayi yang di gendongnya tertawa gembira entah apa. Aku ingin sekali menyumpal suara bayi cempreng tersebut.

"_Ehh ahahaha"_

Suara tawa bayi itu benar-benar bergema dalam kepalaku. Aku langsung saja menatap tajam ke arah bayi dalam gendongan ibu itu.

Aku melihat bayi dengan mata biru saphire nya, rambut kuning, dan tiga buah tanda garis di kedua pipinya. Baru saja aku menyentuh bayi itu dengan jari telunjukku, ibu itu langsung menangis memohon agar anaknya tak di jadikan mangsa.

"Kumohon jangan sakiti anakku. Kau boleh menyakitiku, tapi kuminta jangan sakiti anakku." Kata ibu itu dengan tangisan.

Manusia selalu memohon agar anaknya tak di sakiti, bodoh! Sekalipun memohon pada vampire sekalipun pada akhirnya juga akan di mangsa.

"Aargh." Teriakku kaget, karena anak itu memegang jari telunjukku dan menggigitnya.

Bayi sialan rutukku dalam hati sampai para vampire yang lain tertawa. Aku yakin setelah ini aku akan dikerjai oleh para vampire yang berjumlah dua orang ini nantinya.

"Ufhh... Pangeran, sebaiknya anda cepat mangsa saja." Kata pemuda yang rambut coklat panjang seperti iklan shampo yang bernama Neji.

Sedangkan yang satunya lagi tertawa sambil menujuk ke arahku. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Langsung saja kukuku ini memanjang, aku pasti akan mencabik ibu dan bayi ini dalam sekali serang.

Ibu bayi itu langsung menangis dan memohon agar bayinya tak dibunuh, masa bodoh. Mana ada seorang vampire punya hati kepada manusia.

"_Ehh ahahaha"_

Bayi itu tertawa lagi dengan wajah manisnya itu. Apa? Aku bilang bayi itu manis? Mana mungkin bayi itu manis, toh bayi itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan air liur yang banyak, dan merepotkan. Tapi kenapa tanganku ku ini tak sependapat dengan pikiranku.

Aku ingin sekali mencabik mereka sekaligus tapi menggerakkan seujung jari aku tidak sanggup. Apa aku merasa kasihan pada mereka. Tidak, aku tidak boleh merasa kasihan pada mereka.

Aku terjebak dalam pikiran ku yang berkutat ingin mencabik juga tubuhku yang tak mau bergerak untuk mencabiknya.

Ahh~ sudalah, mungkin nanti saja aku mencabik mereka sekaligus. Toh punya ide yang jauh lebih gila yang terlintas dalam pikiranku.

"Kalau kau tak mau anakmu ku bunuh, kau dan anakmu harus menjadi peliharaanku." Kataku dengan wajah stoicku ini.

Dua vampire yang masih disana sepertinya terkejut mendengar perkataku. Pasti mereka akan mengajukkan kata protes terhadapku. Lalu apa peduli, toh aku seorang pangeran di sini. Berani melawanku, mati.

"Pangeran, sebaiknya anda tarik kembali kata-kata anda barusan. Anda tidak boleh membiarkan manusia menjadi peliharaan anda!" Kata Neji

"Iya benar, pangeran. Mereka tak pantas di jadikan peliharaan, karena mereka jauh lebih rendahan dan sangat cocok di mangsa atau di bunuh." Kata Kiba.

Aku tidak perduli dengan omongan mereka, karena aku lebih peduli dengan omongan ibu itu saja.

"Bagaimana? Tak ada ruginya, kan bagimu." Kataku.

Ibu itu langsung mengangguk mengiyakan perkataanku. Aku langsung saja mengulurkan tanganku untuk mengelus kepala wanita tersebut.

Sedangkan kedua vampire yang masih ada di sana mulai mendekat. Aku merasakan mereka akan menyerang dan membunuh manusia ini. Tentu saja aku langsung memusnahkan kedua vampire itu dengan kekuatan alami yang dimiliki oleh vampire.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membawamu jauh dari tempat vampire." Kataku menegaskan agar ibu itu tak ketakutan lagi.

Aku langsung saja membawanya ke tempat pribadiku, yang bahkan vampire hebat sekalipun tak akan bisa menemukannya.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

Itulah ceritanya bagaimana ada manusia bisa berada di tempatku. Ibu yang berdiri dan menggendong bayinya mengucapkan kata terimakasih kepadaku. Ck aneh, masa ada manusia yang mengucapkan pada orang yang mau membunuhnya barusan.

"Namikaze Kushina, itu namaku tuan." Kata ibu itu.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Jangan pernah memanggilku tuan, panggil saja aku Sasuke." Kataku.

Entah kenapa aku tidak suka di sebut tuan, aku lebih suka di panggil dengan nama saja.

"Ta-tapi saya adalah peliharaan anda, bukan. Jadi wajar saja saya mengatakan anda tuan."

Ibu itu rese juga rupanya.

"Terserah kau saja. Di tempat ini hampir sama saja dengan rumah manusia, karena terdapat bahan-bahan makanan layaknya manusia. Tapi dengan satu syarat apapun yang terjadi jangan pernah meninggalkan tempat ini kalau masih sayang nyawa." Kataku datar.

"I-iya"

Sepertinya ibu itu masih syok dan takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya. Apa dia tidak percaya padaku? Ya terserah mau dia hidup kek atau mati kek terserah, yang penting aku membantu manusia sekali dalam seumur hidupku.

"Siapa nama bayimu itu?" Kataku.

"Na-namanya Namikaze Naruto, tuan." Kata ibu itu.

Naruto? Nama yang aneh menurutku. Kira-kira seperti apa hidupku ini setelah ada manusia dalam kehidupanku.

"Kamarmu di atas. Sebaiknya kau istirahat, dan jangan lupa kau minum obat ini berserta anakmu."

Ibu itu terbelalak melihat dua pil obat yang terulur di tangku ini.

"Tenang saja, ini bukan racun."

Ibu itu langsung mengunyah obat itu dan kunyahan obat itu di berikan pada anaknya dengan cara ciuman. Wth? Kenapa harus pake cara begitu? Eer- lupakan apa yang kulihat barusan. Tapi yang jelas obat yang kuberikan adalah obat agar di tubuh mereka tak memiliki aroma manusia.

"Satu hal lagi, saat anakmu berusia 5 tahun kau harus menjelaskan semua masa lalunya... Dan katakan juga padanya bahwa dia juga menjadi peliharaanku. Dan ku harap kalian patuh pada perintahku." Kataku segera pergi menjahui mereka. "Aku akan pergi ke tempatku, besok pagi sekali aku akan menemui kalian."

Dimulai lah kehidupanku dengan manusia peliharaanku ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**BOX PANDORA**

**DISCLAIMER: MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SASUNARU**

**WARNING: OOC, TYPO bertebaran, alur kecepatan, one shoot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**15 Tahun kemudian**

Sudah 15 tahun berlalu sejak aku memelihara manusia di tempat rahasiaku ini. Sekarang Kushina dalam keadaan sakit, wajar saja sakit karena dia manusia biasa. Sedangkan Naruto yang sekarang tumbuh menjadi remaja pada umumnya. Yah beginilah sekarang, Kushina sering berbaring di atas ranjang. Naruto yang merawat Kushina dan juga menjadi tukang pijitku.

Terserah aku kan mau kuapain kek manusia-manusia ini. Awalnya ku kira anak ini akan membenciku mengingat masa lalu berserta akan sangat ketakutan. Tapi salah dia sama sekali tak membenciku dan takut. Justru dia bisa menerima keberadaanku.

Jangankan Naruto, Kushina pun juga begitu. Apa bagi mereka aku penyelamatnya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Aku membiarkan mereka hidup juga hanya untuk melihat kematian mereka.

Saat ini aku hanya duduk di sofa melihat Kushina yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang. Sedangkan Naruto memijit pundakku.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kushina berbicara "terima kasih, tuan." Hanya itu yang di katakan oleh Kushina.

Aku langsung saja melipat kedua tanganku ke dada "bodoh, sudah ku katakan berkali-kali kalau aku tidak menolongmu!" Kataku datar tapi malah dapat senyum cengiran dari Naruto.

"Tuan memang baik, tapi tuan tak pernah jujur ahahahaha sifat tuan seperti tsundere." Kata Naruto diiringi tawa.

Benar-benar nih bocah tidak berubah, selalu menertawakan ku. Waktu masih bayi juga begini.

"Daripada kau Dobe."

"Eehh, Teme. Sudah ku bilang jangan menyebutku Dobe, dasar Teme!" Kata Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

Selalu begini jadinya, dimana peliharaanku yang Dobe ini benar-benar tidak sopan. Masa aku dibilang Teme? Menyebalkan.

"Sudah... Sudah jangan bertengkar." Kata Kushina.

Makin lama aku makin bingung. Setiap aku ada mulut dengan si Dobe, Kushina selalu melarai agar tak saling mengejek. Benar-benar ibu yang baik. Sebenarnya aku agak iri dengan Naruto yang memiliki ibu yang sebaik Kushina ini.

Di bandingkan Kushina, Ibuku sejak 16 tahun mempunyai penyakit yang entah apa hingga aku tidak pernah di bolehkan ayahku untuk melihat keadaanya, berserta kakakku.

"Tapi bu, si Teme ini yang memulai duluan." Kata Naruto yang selalu saja membuyarkan lamunaku.

"Tapi Dobe ini yang selalu mulai dengan sikap bodohnya." Kataku.

Aku selalu saja melawan dengan membalas perkataan Naruto, jelas saja membalas tak sudi aku di panggil Teme.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa betah berada disini.

"Tuan, sekarang sudah jam 4 sore." Kata Naruto mengkagetkanku.

Sudah jam 4 sore itu tandanya aku mencari mangsa. Tapi kuurungkan niatku hari ini mencari mangsa.

"Aku pergi dulu, dan kau Dobe urus ibumu itu."

"I-iya, Teme." Kata Naruto dengan nada malas menanggapi. Tapi aku segera bangun dari tempatku dan berlaru meninggalkan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**Di Kediaman Uchiha**

Sesampainya dirumah aku langsung berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar kakakku. Aku hanya bisa berdiam diri mematung tepat di muka pintu. Kenapa ayah tak pernah sekalipun mengijinkanku menjenguk ibu dan kakakku? Separah apa memang penyakit mereka? Aku rindu pada ibu yang selalu cerita tentang kehidupan manusia, karena ibuku lah yang mengajarkan tentang manusia. Aku rindu kakakku yang yang selalu membuatku kesal. Aku ingin bertemu mereka.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi aku melihat ke arah sekelilingku untuk melihat apakah ada orang di sekitar sini. Saat kupastikan tak ada orang aku langsung saja membuka pintu sepelan mungkin, dan menutup pintu sepelan mungkin.

Aku membalikkan badanku melihat kakakku yang melihat ke arahku.

Seperti mendapat pandangan horor dari kakakku nih ceritanya, gimana gak horor coba saat kau masuk melihat seorang kakak menatap. Kukira tadinya kakakku tidur.

"Ke-kenapa kau masuk ke sini? Sebaiknya kau cepat keluar." Kata kakakku.

Aku hanya berdiam diri saat memperhatikan kakakku mempunyai kantong mata, seperti orang kurang tidur. Hell no. Memang ada seorang vampire mempunyai kantong mata? Kalau keriput sie wajar tapi gak perlu punya kantong mata juga kan?

"Cepat keluar, Sasuke."

"Tidak, sebelum kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Itachi."

Beginilah kebiasaanku yang tak pernah menyebutnya kakak, tapi aku tetap menganggap Itachi seorang kakak.

"Pergi Sasuke!"

"Tidak akan. Vampire tidak mungkin mempunyai penyakit kalau seorang Vampire tidak di beri minuman dari pastur." Kataku tegas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Pergi!"

"Tentu saja itu urusanku, Baka!"

Sepertinya kakakku menyembunyikan sesuatu yang entah apa tidak ku ketahui. Aku benci ada suatu rahasia di antara kami. Apakah keluarga ini menganggap aku ini orang lain disini?

"Pergi!"

"Kau anggap aku apa? Orang lain? Hingga dalam masalah penyakit kalian tak ku ketahui. Bukankah kita kakak beradik!" Kataku dengan mengepal tanganku sekuat mungkin.

Aku benci seperti ini. Tidak ayah, tidak ibu, juga tidak kakak. Mereka selalu saja menyembunyikan sesuatu yang tak boleh ku ketahui. Merepotkan! Aku benci hal seperti ini.

"Be-"

"Apa? Belum saatnya ku ketahui apa penyebabnya? Itu yang ingin kau katakan? Sebaiknya beritahu aku kalau kau tidak ingin aku tetap tinggal di rumah ini!" Kataku memotong ucapannya.

Melihat wajah kakakku yang terkejut mendengar perkataanku barusan, aku yakin kakakku pasti akan mengatakan hal sesungguhnya.

"Ini semua gara-gara keluarga Namikaze yang menyuntikkan air suci ke tubuhku dan ibu."

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Akhirnya kakak memberitahukan hal sesungguhnya. Tapi apa pendengaranku salah? Aku mendengar nama Namikaze.

"Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina. Mereka pemburu Vampire."

What the hell? Kushina, nama peliharaanku itu. Tidak-tidak mungkin.

"Ba-bagaimana ceritanya." Kataku.

**FLASHBACK ITACHI ON**

Saat 16 tahun berlalu aku bersama ibu mengetahui ada sekuluarga manusia yang berburu Vampire.

Aku dan Ibu langsung saja masuk ke dalam hutan terdalam. Tidak sia-sia aku masuk ke sana, karena mangsa empuk ada dihadapanku.

Kulihat Ibuku menyeringai ke arah pria berambut kuning jabrik, sepertinya Ibu akan memangsa pria itu. Kalau begitu aku akan memangsa wanita hamil.

Aku mencoba menangkapnya, tapi justru itu kesempatan wanita itu menangkap tanganku dan menyuntiknya. Darimana dia menyembunyikan suntikan itu membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih lagi.

**"ITACHI!" ** Teriak Ibu yang melihat keadaanku yang mulai jatuh ke lantai.

Sampai ku lihat pria itupun menyuntik ibuku tepat di leher. Ya, itu kesalahanku. Gara-gara aku jatuh ibu lengah, dan pria itu dengan mudah menyuntiknya.

Manusia sialan. Aku bersumpah mereka pasti akan mati.

Kulihat pria itu memanggil nama Kushina. Sepertinya itu nama wanita itu, sedangkan wanita itu juga memanggil nama pria itu Minato.

"Ahahaahaha mati kau vampire terkutuk! Kami para Namikaze pasti akan membasmi kalian semua." Kata pria itu tertawa senang. Sedangkan wanita itu berwajah takut? Kenapa? Bukankah dia harusnya senang.

"Mi-minato, sebaiknya kita segera pergi dari sini. Me-mereka sebentar lagi juga akan mati dengan sendirinya." Kata wanita hamil itu.

Sial, apa aku akan mati? Tidak, aku tidak mau mati sebelum Namikaze itu musnah di muka bumi ini.

Saat ku menutup mataku, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang terjadi. Dan saat kusadar, aku berada di dalam kamar ini."

**FLASHBACK OFF**

"Begitulah ceritanya."

Bohong. Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Kushina melakukan hal itu pada ibu dan kakakku.

"La-lalu bagaimana kondisi ibu?"

Kulihat Itachi seperti menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaanku barusan.

"Ibu sudah tidak ada lagi, Sasuke."

**CTARR **

seperti suara petir menyambar hatiku. Ibu meninggal? Bukankah ibu masih sakit? Itachi berbohong kan.

"Kami sengaja membohongi ibu sakit kepadamu, Sasuke. Dan sebentar lagi adalah giliranku." Kata Itachi lemah dengan wajah sayu di atas ranjangnya.

Aku benci, dan marah pada keluargaku sendiri yang merahasiakan tentang ini. Dan aku sedih ketika mengetahui ibuku sudah tak ada di dunia ini, dan sekarang adalah giliran kakakku.

Emosiku langsung memuncak pada Namikaze, akan ku buat Namikaze itu mati mengenaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana kakak bisa hidup sampai sekarang?"

"Yang aku tahu Neji dan Kiba lah yang menolongku. 15 tahun yang lalu aku memerintahkan mereka membawamu untuk membunuh Namikaze."

Neji? Kiba? Jadi itu alasan mereka membawaku, ke hutan itu. Jadi karena perintah Itachi. Bodohnya aku, aku justru membunuh mereka berdua dan menolong manusia itu.

**Justru setetes kebaikan itu berubah menjadi kebencian saat kau mengetahui segalanya.**

Pagi-pagi sekali aku pergi ke tempat pribadiku di mana peliharaanku manusia itu ada.

Aku hanya berjalan masuk dan kulihat Naruto tengah duduk sambil memeluk boneka rubah. Sesuai sekali untuknya memegang boneka rubah itu, karena mereka semua selalu mempunyai rencana licik. Kalian pasti heran kenapa ada anak remaja laki-laki memegang boneka? Itu karena dia masih polos, alias tidak akan mengerti istilah kehidupan. Dia masih mempunyai sifat kekanak-kanakan. Tanyakan saja dia tentang tubuh wanita bohai pasti dia bakal nunjuk ibunya dengan wajah polos tak mengerti.

Kulihat Kushina tak ada di sini, apa kubunuh saja bocah ini baru membunuh wanita tak tahu diri itu? Tapi aku punya ide yang justru lebih bagus.

"Naruto, mana ibumu?"

Naruto langsung berhenti memeluk boneka itu dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Ibu sedang istirahat tuan."

Wajah manis, kata-kata manis seperti ini memang sangat cocok menipu.

"Ikut aku." Kataku sambil membawanya ke dalam ruangan yang ada di rumah itu.

Ruangan itu adalah kamarku yang kedap suara. Hei di sini ada dua kamar. Pertama kamar ku sedangkan satu kamarnya lagi adalah kamar Kushina dan Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar penurut, apa dia tidak sadar aku akan menjadikannya mangsaku? Tapi ini justru mempermudah rencanaku.

"Kunci kamarnya."

Cklek

Aku langsung saja berabah di ranjang king sizeku dengan sprai warna merah darah ini, lalu kulihat Naruto berdiri tepat di pintu dengan wajah bingungnya. Yah wajar saja dia bingung, karena ini pertama kalinya Naruto kuijinkan masuk.

"Cepat kemari."

"Ahh" kata Naruto cengo

"Aku bilang cepat kemari!"

Segera saja Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang berabah di ranjang. Seketika Sasuke bangun dari sana dan menjatuhkan Naruto di atas ranjangnya.

Bruukk

"Aakhh... TEME! Sakit tahu!" Kata Naruto cempreng.

Naruto mulai mencoba berdiri, tapi tubuh Sasuke seketika menindihnya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Apa kau tahu hal sebenarnya tentang kedua orang tuamu?" Kataku dengan menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Eeh?"

Naruto hanya menatap tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kukatakan. Apa Kushina tidak memberitahukannya tentang siapa keluarganya? Atau Naruto hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti? Bagaimanapun juga nantinya mereka akan kuhabisi.

**"Jawab pertanyaanku tadi!" **Kataku membentak kesal ke arahnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dengan pandangan mengintimidasinya membuatnya keringat dingin atau takut.

"Ka-kata ibu, ibu dan ayahku adalah manusia yang sedang mengungsi tapi hampir di mangsa vampire. Lalu kata ibu ayah meninggal saat menyelamatkan ibu dan aku, terus tuan Sasukelah yang menyelamatkan kami." Kata Naruto terbata-bata.

'Pasti wanita itu tidak mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya terjadi pada anak ini. Tentang siapa sebenarnya mereka.'

"Itu bohong. Ibu mu berbohong tentang semua cerita itu." Kataku dengan wajah stoicku sambil menatap Naruto tajam.

Aku mulai mendekatkan wajahku diwajahnya dengan posisi Naruto terbaring dan aku menindihnya.

"Ibuku mana mungkin berbohong." Kata Naruto balas dengan menatap tajam kearah ku.

"Kau mau tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi? Ibumu dan ayahmu membunuh hampir semua para kaumku!"

"Itu tidak mungkin! Kedua orang tuaku hanya manusia pelarian! Justru kaum vampiremu lah yang terus memangsa kami, karena kami manusia." Kata Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kaum vampire ku sisa sedikit? Aah kau masih bayi waktu itu jadi tidak akan mengerti! Kau tahu ibu dan ayahmu penipu, membunuh kami tanpa sebab!"

"Itu tidak mungkin, kalau sampai itu terjadi pasti para vampire lah yang mau memangsa kami!" Kata Naruto sengit.

"Kami sama sekali tak pernah memangsa manusia, kami tinggal dalam hutan, lalu kalian yang merasa iri dengan kelebihan kami sampai kalian tega membasmi kami. Berkat bakat tipu perkataan ibumu aku percaya dan membunuh temanku sendiri!" Kata Sasuke bohong

"Ibu tidak seperti itu, TEME!"

"Apa kau tahu kenapa ayahku berbohong tentang ibuku sakit? Sebenarnya ibu tidak sakit melainkan di bunuh oleh ibumu, dan sekarang nyawa kakakku berada di ujung tanduk! Tinggal beberapa hari saja kakakku akan mati! Kau tahu, mati! Kedua orang tuamu itu menjijikan, pantas saja para vampire ingin membunuh mere-"

**PLAKK**

Kata-kata Sasuke terhenti karena Naruto menampar Sasuke tepat pipi Sasuke dengan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Cukup! Itu tidak mungkin. Jadi hentikan omongan ini." Kata Naruto dengan wajah yang kalut.

Sasuke dalam hati bersenang ria bisa membuat Naruto sekalut ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pembicaraan ini, karena sekarang ibumu pasti akan membunuhku dengan air suci."

Naruto langsung kembali menatapku dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Aku yakin saat ini dia pasti mulai mempercayai kebohonganku barusan. God. Tinggal selangkah lagi anak ini benar-benar termakan kebohonganku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Nih anak budeg atau apa? Baru saja kujelaskan tadi nanya lagi maksudku? Ehehehe.

"Aku minta tolong, bisakah kau mencari air suci milik ibumu dan buat ibumu meminumnya? Tenang saja air suci itu tak berpengaruh terhadap manusia." Kataku dengan senyum tapi sebenarnya itu hanya seringaiku saja.

"Baik, aku akan mencarinya. Tapi bila aku tidak menemukannya itu berarti kamu berbohong!" Kata Naruto dengan mata yang seperti menangis. Apa lagi bibir merahnya yang seperti cherry membuatku ingin memakannya. Tapi apa aku coba saja mencium bibirnya?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya. Aku yakin Naruto pasti sangat terkejut dengan perlikaku ini. Ku coba menggelitik bibir Naruto dengan lidahku sampai membuatnya sedikit mendesah.

"Eemphh~"

Naruto yang merasa geli di bagian bibirnya, tanpa sengaja membuka mulutnya, dan kesempatan itu tak disia-sia kan oleh Sasuke.

Lidah Sasuke mulai menyusuri tiap dalam mulut Naruto. Baru beberapa menit kemudian Sasuke melepas ciumannya.

"Enak bukan."

"Aahh... Ahhh... Iya." Kata Naruto dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

Benar-benar polos Naruto sampai mengatakan kata iya tentang yang ku katakan. Kulihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan air liur menetes dari sudut bibirnya, benar-benar memuakan tapi ada rasa aneh yang membuatku ingin mencicipi tubuh anak ini.

"Kau mau lagi?" Tanya dengan seringai di wajahku yang terpampang jelas.

"Iya~" kata Naruto.

Sepertinya Naruto senang dengan perilakuku barusan. Sepertinya rencana cemerlangku pasti akan berhasil menghancurkan Kushina lalu mati ahahahaha...

Aku langsung saja mendekatkan bibirku ke leher Naruto dan langsung menggigitnya dengan taring yang kutancapkan di lehernya membuat Naruto berteriak kesakitan.

**"AAARRGGHH!" **Teriak Naruto kesakitan saat Sasuke menancapkan taringnya dan menyedot darahnya.

**"Sakit! Hentikan!" **Teriak Naruto tapi Sasuke tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

Setelah aku merasa cukup meminum darahnya, aku melepaskan taringku di lehernya dan mecium+menjilat lehernya yang berdarah akibat ulahku.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali belum memburu." Kata ku.

"Hosh... Hosh..." Kata Naruto ngos-ngossan.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi."

Aku langsung saja melepas kancing bajunya, lebih tepatnya tuh baju milikku cuma sudah kuno kuberikan saja pada Naruto.

Hingga dada Naruto terpampang jelas di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke segera saja mencium menggigit kecil nipple pink di sebelah kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mempelintir dan mencubit nipple kanan Naruto.

"Aahh~ aahh~ terus... Tuan..." Kata Naruto mendesah keenakan.

"Nikmat kan" kata Sasuke di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

"Hyaa~" kata Naruto

Kini kedua tangan Naruto mulai meremas-remas rambutku dan membuatku bertambah gairah.

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Ta~taphnn... Tuaa- aaakh..." Kata Naruto terpotong saat aku mencubit agak keras di nipple kanannya.

"Jangan menyebutku seperti itu saat aku melakukan ini."

Kini tangan Sasuke beralih kebagian bawah Naruto dan mengelus-ngelus, sampai membuat Naruto keenakan dibuatnya.

Sasuke segera saja menghentikan aksinya untuk melihat wajah memerah Naruto yang sepertinya kecewa saat Sasuke menghentikan permainannya.

Sasuke segera membuka celana Naruto hingga Naruto dalam keadaan sudah tak memakai pakaian sehelai pun.

Sasuke segera menundukkan wajahnya tepat di penis Naruto dan mengulumnya hingga membuat Naruto mendesah lagi.

"Aahh... Aahhnn.. Uhhm... Aku mau pipis." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Sasuke cuek tidak mendengarkan dan terus melanjutkan aksinya hingga cairan sprema Naruto keluar, dan dengan sigap Sasuke menelannya tanpa jijik.

"Aaahh... Sasuke jorokhnn.."

Segera saja sasuke melepas kulumannya.

"Tapi kau menyukai permainanku kan" kata Sasuke dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Iya... Jadi dari tadi kita bermain? Tapi aku tidak tahu apa nama permainan ini."

"Ini namanya permainan yang menyenangkan untuk orang yang sudah dewasa."

"Ohhh... Jadi itu berarti aku sudah dewasa."

"Tentu saja. Sekarang kita lanjut ya lagi." Kata Sasuke.

Sasuke segera saja menjilat keriga jari kanannya. Segera saja Sasuke membuka kedua paha Naruto lebar-lebar hingga memprelihatkan hole Naruto yang berkedut-kedut.

Langsung saja Sasuke memasukkan jari pertamanya.

"Sakittt... Keluarkan."

Jari kedua juga ikut menysul membuat Naruto mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hentikan..."

Lalu jari ketiga juga ikut masuk.

"Aakhh.. Hentikan!"

Suara teriak Naruto hanya dianggap suara desahan Naruto saja oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke segera saja mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang tertanam di hole Naruto.

"Aakhhh... TEME!" Kata Naruto cempreng karena kesakitan akibat ulah Sasuke barusan.

Tapi Sasuke tetap cuek dan mulai melepaskan celananya.

"Kau mau apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti dengan tindakanku selanjutnya.

Aku mulai memposisikan kejantananku di hole Naruto dengan kedua tanganku yang menahan kaki Naruto agar mempermudahku untuk memasukkan milikku.

Baru kepalanya saja masuk membuat Naruto teriak kesakitan dan memohon untuk menghentikan permainanku ini. Apapun alasannya aku tidak akan pernah menghentikan ini.

"Enak juga rupanya menjenggot milik laki-laki perawan. Kau tahu lubangmu ini sepertinya menyukai milikku masuk kedalam." Kata Sasuke senonoh pada remaja polos yang tidak mengerti apa-apa seperti Naruto.

"Henit- aaa~" kata Naruto terganti menjadi desahan.

"Oh di situ rupanya. Kata Sasuke yang tahu betul bahwa Sasuke tepat mengenai titik kenikmatan Naruto.

"Apa mau dihentikan." Kata Sasuke iseng.

"Tidak... Lanjutkanhnn..." Kata Naruto meminta.

Sauke terus memajukkan milikknya hingga tertanam sempurna lalu memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan diiringan desahan dari Naruto.

Sampai titik puncak kenikmatan mereka, Naruto mengeluarkan spermanya dan Sasuke mengeluarkannya di dalam Naruto. Secara bersamaan.

"Hosh... Hosh... Kapan main lagi?" Kata Naruto polos dengan wajah merah padam, kissmark, keringat, sperma di perut dan di bawah selangkangannya, darah di selakang dan sedikit darah mengering di bagian leher.

"Nanti kita main lagi. Sekarang kau pakai saja baju itu dan ingat, jangan pernah mengatakan permainan kita ini kepada ibumu."

"Iyahn.. Lalu kau mau kemana, Sasuke?" kata Naruto yang entah kenapa tidak memanggil tuan lagi.

"Pulang. Besok aku kesini lagi, dan kau harus mencari air suci itu dan meminumkannya pada ibu tanpa sepengetahuannya, kalau kau paham nanti kita akan bermain lagi. Naruto aku mencintaimu" Kata Sasuke dengan evil smirk dan kebohongan dengan kata 'cinta' yang sama sekali Naruto tak mengerti apa arti 'cinta'...

**Tanpa kau sadari kebencianmu membuat dirimu mencintainya**

Pagi hari ini aku datang lagi ke rumah peliharaanku dan kulihat Naruto memegang sebuah boneka rubah itu lagi sambil tersenyum melihatku. Aku mengerti maksud senyumannya itu yang mengatakan aku-ingin-Sasuke-melanjutkan-permainan-kemarin.

Sasuke benar-benar suka melihat Naruto seperti itu, melihat Naruto menginginkan sex seperti orang yang kecanduan.

Aku langsung saja duduk di sofa dimana sebelah kananku Naruto sedang duduk dengan memeluk boneka rubahnya.

Segera saja Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan membisikkan dengan suara sepelan mungkin.

"Kau sudah melakukan apa yang kuperintahkan kan kemarin?" Tanyaku

"Sudah." Kata Naruto.

Rencana berhasil membuat Sasuke riang gembira.

"Di mana ibumu?" Kataku.

"Di dapur"

"Naruto, kamu tunggu di sini dulu ya."

Segera saja aku berdiri berjalan menuju dapur, atau lebih tepatnya berjalan untuk mengambil nyawa wanita rendahan itu. Aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk membuatnya mati ditanganku, lalu setelah itu kubunuh anaknya ahahahaha. Tragis sekali akhir hidup bocah cempreng itu saat dia percaya dengan kebohongan yang kubuat hahaha.

Sesampainya aku didapur, aku melihat Kushina sedang sibuk membuka laci dengan wajah bingungnya. Dia pasti mencari air suci itu, ohohoho sayang sekali air itu sudah kau minum sendiri akibat ulah anakmu sendiri ahaahahaha. (Dan di sinilah OOC Sasuke benar-benar ada 100%)

"Sedang mencari apa?" Kataku santai melihat Kushina yang sepertinya terkejut mendengar suaraku.

Kushina segera saja melihat ke arah belakangnya, lebih tepatnya berbalik melihat siapa yang ada di sana.

"Ti-tidak ada kok." Kata Kushina yang sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu, tapi aku sudah tahu loh.

"Mencari botol yang berisi air suci?"

Perkataanku barusan membuat raut wajah Kushina menegang.

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu siapa kau, kau dan suamimu adalah hunter yang selalu memburu vampire. Tapi sayangnya karena kebodohan kalian malah justru menjadi aib untuk kalian berdua."

"A-apa maksud anda, tu-tuan?" Kata Kushina gugup

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Kau pikir bisa menipuku dengan tipu muslihatmu apa?!" Kata Sasuke

"Jadi kau sudah tahu semuanya."

"Tentu saja, tanpa air itu kau tidak bisa membunuhku kan. Dasar makhluk rendahan." Kataku dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

"Jangan meremehkanku!" Kata Kushina dangan segera menyerangku dengan pisau yang entah darimana di dapatkanya.

Aku langsung menghidar, bukannya aku takut tapi aku hanya membuat ini seperti main kejar-kejaran saja.

"Kau tahu, tubuh anakmu seperti wanita j*la*g yang tidak akan pernah puas saat aku men*etubu*inya sekali." Kataku sukses bikin Kushina marah dan terus-menerus mencoba menghunuskanku dengan pisau dapur itu.

"Berani sekali kau menyentuh anakku dasar iblis!" Kata Kushina yang terus menurus menghunuskan pisau dapur.

"Anakmu seperti pe*a*ur m*ra*an, bahkan anakmu tadi memintaku melakukannya lagi, bahkan lebih." Kataku dengan evil smirkku.

"Ku bunuh kau!" Kata Kushina.

Saat pisau itu mencoba mengenaiku aku langsung menendang tangan kanan Kushina yang memegang pisau itu, hingga pisau itu terlepas dan jatuh dari kejauhan.

"Tanpa senjata kau hanya manusia lemah." Kataku dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Aku tidak lemah." Kata Kushina sambil mencekik leherku, tapi aku tetap diam saja, karena sebentar lagi pasti rencanaku akan berjalan sukses membuat Kushina mati dengan mengenaskan.

"Ibu, Sasuke." Kata Naruto tepat berada di belakang Kushina dan membuat Kushina terkejut mendengarnya.

"Na-Naruto." Kataku pura-pura kalau aku kesakitan dengan cekikan Kushina.

"Ibu, apa yang ibu lakukan?" Kata Naruto dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Mundur Naruto!" Kata Kushina dengan membentak.

Naruto seeakan tidak percaya dengan ini semua, apa yang dikatakan Sasuke kemarin menjadi kenyataan. Dimana ibunya adalah pembunuh vampire.

"Jadi apa yang dikatakan Sasuke bukan mimpi rupanya ya." Kata Naruto sedih.

Naruto segera menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengambil pisau yang tergeletak di sana.

Lalu Naruto kembali berdiri dengan memegang pisau tepat di tangan kanannya.

"Hwaaa." Kata Sasuke pura-pura kesakitan.

Naruto yang mendengarnya mulai geram dan langsung berjalan mendekati ibunya. Dan

**ZLEPP**

Naruto menusuk ibunya sendiri dengan pisau. Membuat Kushina jatuh.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini, Naruto?" Tanya ibunya yang kesakitan dan darah mulai mengalir dari tubuh Kushina.

"Karena ibu jahat, ibu hampir membunuh orang yang cinta padaku!" Kata Naruto yang sukses membuat Kushina terbelalak mendengarnya. "Sasuke sempat mengatakan cinta padaku jadi aku juga akan mengatakan cinta pada Sasuke, walau aku tak tahu apa artinya." Kata Naruto polos.

'Menarik bukan jika ini sesuai rencana dan dengan bodohnya bocah itu mempercayai kebohonganku.'

Naruto segera saja mendekatiku dan memelukku.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan Sasuke?" Kata Naruto dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya dia mengkhawatirkanku.

"Naruto, kamu mau tahu apa arti cinta itu?" Kataku dengan evil smirk.

"Iya."

"Itu artinya kau harus mengulum punyaku ini, karena kemarin kan kau tidak mencobanya." Kataku yang sukses bikin Kushina geram dengan perkataanku barusan.

Dengan menurutnya Naruto menurunkan tubuhnya dan membuka resleting celana Sasuke, lalu mengulumnya.

"Sshh" desah Sasuke keenakan.

**"Hentikan itu, Naruto!" **Kata Kushina membentak dan kesal dengan sifat anaknya barusan.

Naruto cuek dan terus saja mengulum punya Sasuke.

"Sudah cukup, sekarang lepas celanamu dan kamu haru berdiri cuma punggungmu di bungkukkan (dog style)." Kata Sasuke memberi pengarahan.

Naruto dengan sigap melucuti celananya dan mengikuti perkataan Sasuke.

"Buka kakimu lebar-lebar."

"Begini?" Kata Naruto polos.

Sasuke langsung memposisikan milikknya tepat di hole Naruto dan langsung masuk sepenuhnya. Dan membuat Naruto kesakitan.

"Aarghh!" Kata Naruto.

"Tenang saja nanti jadi nikmat kok."

Naruto hanya menggangguk saja dan Sasuke langsung memajumundurkan pinggulnya hingga membuat Naruto mendesah kenikmatan dimana Sasuke mengenai tepat titik kenikmatannya.

"Katakan, dobe. Katakan kau pe*a*ur m*rah**ku." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang pinggul Naruto.

"Aah... Aahh akuhn pe*a*ur m*rah**n Sasukehn..." Kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Kushina yang melihat ini semakin emosi dengan sikap Sasuke terhadap Naruto. Ternyata ketidaktahuan dan sikap polos Naruto tersebut membuat dirinya ditusuk oleh anaknya sendiri, dan membuat anaknya menjadi budak hasrat Sasuke.

"Sasukehn... Aku mau pipis." Kata Naruto polos.

"Aku juga, jadi tahan sedikit lagi ya."

Dan crott crott keluar lah sperma.

"Benar kan apa yang kukatakan tadi, Kushina." Kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan miliknya dari hole Naruto. "Naruto cepat pakai-pakaianmu."

Kushina langsung mencoba berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang melekat di punggungnya, dan mencoba menusuk Sasuke. Tapi Naruto segera berjalan ka arah Sasuke untuk melindungi Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Naruto tertusuk tepat di jantung, sedangkan Kushina langsung terbelalak melihatnya.

"Naruto." Kata Kushina dengan mata berkaca kaca. **"NARUTO! NARUTO MAAFKAN IBU!" **Kata Kushina dengan teriak histeris saat mengetahui anaknya tertusuk pisau oleh perbuatannya sendiri.

Naruto terjatuh kelantai dengan darah bercucuran.

Sasuke yang melihat hal itu langsung saja marah seketika melihat keadaan Naruto yang seperti itu.

**"BREN*SE*!"** Kata Sasuke emosi dan langsung memanjangkan kukunya dan mencabik Kushina, hingga Kushina mati seketika.

Sasuke langsung mendatangi Naruto yang berabah di atas lantai dengan darah.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku! Kumohon." Kata Sasuke sambil menyentuh tangan Naruto.

"Ak... Aku tidur dulu Sasuke... Aku Cinta Sasuke..." Kata terakhir Naruto sebelum menutup kedua matanya untuk terakhir kali...

**"AARRRGGHHH" **teriak Sasuke saat melihat Naruto, padahal rencana Sasuke adalah membunuh Naruto dengan menghisap darahnya sampai habis. Tapi tetap saja akhirnya Naruto mati, dan alasan yang tepat kenapa Sasuke teriak seperti itu adalah, karena Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa dia mencintai Naruto saat Naruto tak lagi membuka matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengubur Kushina dan Naruto tak jauh dari rumah pribadinya tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, karena baru menyadari bahwa aku mencintaimu." Kata Sasuke yang mulai meneteskan air mata. Sasuke sungguh sangat menyesal atas kematian Naruto.

**Saat dia telah tiada kau akan menyesal tanpa dirinya di sisimu**

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali ke istana dan melihat kakaknya terbaring lemah melihat keadaan kakaknya.

"Aku sudah membalaskan dendammu, kak." Kata Sasuke yang bikin Itachi cengo tak percaya mendengar adiknya memanggil dirinya kakak.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Kata Itachi lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Sasuke. "Jadi cepat sembuh ya kak."

Seumur hidup baru kali ini Itachi mendengar kata-kata Sasuke lemah lembut bin polos seperti anak-anak.

"Apa kau menyesal membunuhnya?" Kata Itachi tepat.

Sasuke hanya diam tak menjawab perkataan kakaknya.

"Di dalam hutan ada terkubur sebuah kotak pandora, kau harus teteskan darahmu tepat di dalam isi kotak tersebut. Ini permintaanku untuk terakhir kalinya." Kata Itachi sambil menutup matanya.

Sasuke segera saja melihat Itachi dan memanggil nama Itachi.

"Bangun kak. Bangun! Sudah pagi bangun nanti telat sekolah kak." Kata Sasuke edan.

Beberapa orang langsung masuk ke sana dan memberi infus yang berisi darah. Tapi Sasuke tetap cuek dan terus memanggil kakaknya.

"Bangun kak! **CEPAT BANGUN , BAKA**." Kata Sasuke.

Terlambat dan sia-sia saj Itachi sudah tak tertolong lagi. Itachi sudah pergi untuk selamanya. Sasuke hanya menangis sedangkan ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Sasuke dengan wajah yang sedih.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke. Biarkan kakakmu tenang." Kata Ayahnya.

Sasuke hanya diam dan berlari keluar dan terus berlari masuk ke Hutan terdalam. Untuk apa itu karena alasannya untuk mencari kotak pandora demi keinginan Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya..

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE AND**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

Akhirnya Sasuke menemukan kotak Pandora selama beratus-ratus tahun. Tapi saat menuruti perkataan kakaknya (keinginan terakhir kakaknya) semua vampire hilang termasuk ayahnya, bahkan kekuatan vampire Sasuke juga menghilang.

Sasuke mulai mencoba berbaur kepada manusia dan tinggal di tempat banyak manusianya.

Di sana para manusia menganggap Sasuke seperti anak remaja yang masih berusia 15 tahun. Pertama kali Sasuke menjadi anak yatim piatu, tanpa kakak, tapi mempunyai banyak fans (padahal Sasuke tidak menginginkannya, nilai Sasuke tinggi, memakan makanan manusia, dan menyukai buah tomat.

Sekarang Sasuke tinggal di panti asuhan yang penuh anak-anak. Sasuke sendiri lupa kenapa bisa ada di sini.

Hingga suatu hari ada seseorang yang mengadopsi Sasuke. Sasuke sih ngikut-ngikut saja, karena saat ini hidupnya benar-benar hampa.

"Nah Sasuke perkenalkan dia akan menjadi Ayahmu, Sarutobi Madara." Kata pengasuhku

"Halo ayah." Kataku nurut, lebih tepatnya sok ramah.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Sasuke memasukki rumah bergaya eropa, dia melihat wanita yang menjadi ibu barunya adalah wajah yang tak asing lagi, itu adalah wajah ibunya sendiri 'Uchiha Mikoto'

"Ibu." Kataku. "Ibu" aku langsung saja memeluknya

"Wah rupanya kau membawa anak yang cepat tanggap ya Madara." Kata Ibu.

"Tentu saja, toh wajah dia mirip aku." Kata Madara.

Ibu itu langsung melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Entah kenapa wajahmu sangat familiar di hatiku." Kata ibu itu.

"Mikoto, itu nama anda bukan." Kata Sasuke yang membuat Madara cengo, soalnya kan dia dan istrinya belum menyebutkan nama istrinya.

Entah kenapa ibu itu menangis dan memeluk Sasuke erat.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, tapi entah kenapa aku seperti sudah lama tidak bertemu dengamu." Kata ibu itu.

"Siapa dia, ayah." Kata seorang remaja yang berusia 17 tahun dengan keriput.

"Itachi? Kau masih hidup kukira kau sudah mati bersama keriputmu itu!" Kata Sasuke ngasal

Bletak

Itachi langsung menjitak kepala Sasuke.

"Sudah tidak sopan, asal nyambat lagi! Ini tanda lahir tahu!" Kata Itachi kesal.

Madara bingung, kok Sasuke bisa mengetahui siapa nama istri dan nama anaknya? Daripada bingung Madara langsung nyuruh istrinya membuat sarapan sedangkan Itachi mengantar Sasuke ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke, Sasuke. Nama itu tidak asing lagi bagiku. Apa kau bernama Uchiha Sasuke?" Kata Itachi.

Sasuke senang mendengarnya, karena dari tadi ibu tidak mengenalnya, dan sekarang kakak menyebutnya dengan nama marganya.

"Aah. Aku ingat, kau yang seorang novelis termuda yang membuat novel Kiss Naruto yang sedang rami di bicarakan itu kan?"

Gubrak

'Mereka bukan ibu dan kakakku, tapi sifat ibu tadi persis seperti ibuku, kalau Itachi juga persis saat dimana menyebalkan begini.

"Kau tidur sekamar dengan adikmu loh."

"Adik? Boleh aku bertanya kenapa keluarga ini mengadopsi anak? Apa kau bukan anak kandungnya." Tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja aku anak kadungnya, tapi semenjak adikku berumur 10 tahun dia menyukai fotomu yang terpampang jelas ada di halaman akhir novel, kebetulan kudengar kau anak yatim piatu. Jadi begitulah." Kata Itachi.

"Jadi cuma itu alasannya." Kataku sedih "tapi aku tetap bersyukur bisa melihat wajahmu lagi." Kataku mencoba tersenyum. Aku harus bisa menujukkan sikap ramahku ini, aku takut bersifat dingin seperti dulu terhadapmu membuat aku menyesal di detik terakhir.

Itachi seperti sedih melihat wajah Sasuke seperti itu, tapi itu hanya pikiran Itachi saja. "Nah Sasuke ini kamarmu. Dan tolong baik-baik dengan adikku."

"Iya dan Terima kasih." Kataku sambil membuka pintu dengan membawa koper.

'Penyakit protektif (klw gak slh tulis) di Itachi kepada adik sepertinya tak bisa hilang. Tapi aku senang, walaupun adik kandungmu bukanlah aku.'

Saat aku masuk kamar ini gelap.

"Halo, apa ada orang di sini?" Kataku ramah sambil menutup pintu perlahan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Hidupkan dulu lampunya, biar aku bisa mengatakan siapa aku."

Trang

Lampu di hidupkan membuat mataku silau tapi yang tepat di depanku ini adalah Naruto, Narutoku.

"Na-Naruto... Kau masih hidup Naruto, Dobeku... Cintaku." Kataku yang berdiri dengan terpaku melihat Naruto.

"Sasuke Teme kaukah itu?" Kata Naruto.

Akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengingatku walaupun itu satu orang yaitu cintaku.

Aku segera saja berlari sambil memeluknya dan entah kenapa aku menagis.

"Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu." Kataku dengan menangis.

"Sasuke" kata Naruto terpaku dengan perbuatan Sasuke barusan.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon. Tetaplah disisiku." Kata ku lagi

Naruto pun kini membalas pelukan Sasuke dan menangis hingga baju Sasuke karena tangisan Naruto. Sasuke pun mulai melepas pelukkan dan membuat Naruto mendongak ke atas melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Tapi kenapa aku bisa hidu lagi Sasuke, walau aku dilahirkan oleh ibu yang berbeda dan aku juga masih bisa mengingat tentang kita, tentang pertemua pertama kita, permainan kita, dan kematianku."

"Box Pandora." Kata Sasuke, dan sasuke mulai medaratkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto daripada Naruto nanya lagi. Dan cerita ini pun berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman.

**FIN**

Gomen ceritanya jelek dan maaf sebesarnya... Ini spesial untuk Bunny Chan yang Riquest Vampire tapi dan juga untuk Devilojoshi jadi semangat ya buat semester nya... GOOD LUCK , GANBATTE... And buat yang baca makasih udah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini...

Sampai jumpa lagi di lain waktu


End file.
